Frio Primer Beso
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Haruka's POV. Eramos niños, pero aun así habia algo entre nosotros, ¿Verdad? Al menos disfrutemos esta navidad juntos.


**Otra de Free! e.e :3 Nu se, amo este anime, demasiado 3 Y tambien tengo mucho tiempo libre por no hacer mi tarea, así que, todo combina perfectamente. **

**Rinharu x3 ¿por que casi nadie los empareja D':? Solo no les gusta Rin porque se hace el malote u.u ... en serio, fans, estan sobreexplotando a Makoto, voy a terminar odiandolo como me paso con Yuno y no quiero que eso pase c: STAPH!**

* * *

Yo tenia 10 años cuando eso paso.

¿Era muy joven? Si, si lo era, pero igual, estaba enamorado. Claro que en ese entonces no lo sabia. Lo unico que sabia es que me encantaba pasar tiempo con el. Nuestra rutina era estar juntos desde la mañana hasta la noche, exactamente 12 horas. A las 9 de la mañana, el llegaba a mi casa, a veces a desayunar. Pero ese día llego más temprano.  
Yo estaba durmiendo, y desperte al sentir algo incomodo sobre mi, abrí los ojos y allí estaba. Me miro con una sonrisa.

-**¡Haru! ¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de despertar!**- Me ayudo a levantarme, yo todavia estaba en pijama.

-**Espera, Rin, tengo que cambiarme.**

**-Oh, cierto**.- Se dio vuelta para no verme.

**-Sin espiar.**

**-No espiare...**

**-Tapate los ojos...**

-**Esta bien, esta bien.**- Se rió y se tapo los ojos con ambos brazos.- **¿Ya?**

**-Espera...**- Le respondí. Ya me habia puesto los pantalones, y ahora me faltaba atarme los zapatos.

-**¿Ya?**

**-Espera...-** Ahora solo me faltaba una camiseta. Elegí una blanca sencilla.- **¡Ya!**- Se dió vuelta pero todavia tenia los ojos tapados.- **Rin...**- Intente quitarle los brazos de los ojos, pero se forzaba, y se reia.

-**¿Quien es?**

**-Soy yo, Haruka.**

**-Oh, mira detras de ti.**

**-¿Que cosa?**- Me voltee para ver y senti como me abrazaba por la espalda.

-**Soy yo, jiji**.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.- **Vamos, hoy es el ultimo día en que tendremos natación hasta enero.**

**-Es solo un mes.**

**-Pero nos daran caramelos como despedida, ¡Caramelos navideños! ¿Que puede ser mejor que eso?**- Me tomó de la mano y me arrastro fuera de mi habitación.

No teniamos escuela, porque era la vispera de navidad. Así que fuimos temprano al club. Allí nos encontramos con Nagisa y Makoto. Ellos tambien estaban ilusionados por los dulces, nadie penso en el tiempo que estariamos sin vernos. Cuando terminamos nos dieron los tan especiales dulces, y nos fuimos rapido a cambiarnos para que no nos resfriaramos. Cuando volvimos fuimos caminando rapidamente hasta la casa de Makoto, que era la más cercana. Yo iba atras de todo, no era bueno corriendo.

-**Vamos Haru, Makoto tiene galletas de navidad.**- Rin se atrasó para hablar conmigo.

-**¿Solo te importa la comida navideña?**

**-Bueno... no... me importa todo de navidad, amo la navidad, y esta podre pasarla con mis amigos... ¿Vienes?**- Me tomó la mano y me llevó corriendo.

Cuando llegamos la casa de Makoto estaba calida, no como era afuera. Era divertido poder pasar la navidad juntos, al menos hasta que nuestros padres vinieran a buscarnos.

-**¿Que le pidieron a Santa?**- Preguntó curioso Nagisa.- **Yo le pedi un traje de robot.**

-**No podrias entrar al agua vestido de robot**.- Le aclare yo.

-**Pero... ¡Seria un robot acuatico!**- Se paró de la mesa.- **¡Que ademas vuela!**- Abrió los brazos y empezó a hacer como si fuera un avion, al rededor de la mesa. Corrió como 5 vueltas al rededor de la mesa, hasta que tiró el vaso de Makoto.

**-¡NAGISA!**

**-Oh, gomene Mako-chan.**- Se disculpo, y se sentó en su silla.

-**Mamá...**- Makoto fue a la cocina a buscar a su madre.

-**¿Y ustedes que van a pedir?**- Nos preguntó Nagisa.

-**Yo... yo solo pedí un tiburon mascota**.- Respondió Rin.

-**¿Un tiburon? ¡SUGOI!**- Gritó Nagisa.- **¿Me lo prestarias?**

**-Mhh, no.**- Respondió con una sonrisa.- **¿Y tu Haru?**- Preguntó mirandome. Yo desperte de mi trance, estaba como siempre perdido mirandolo a èl.

-**Yo... yo... no lo se... que estemos juntos mucho tiempo más.**- Baje la mirada avergonzado. Senti alguien tomando mi mano. Era Rin.

-**Eso es muy tierno Haru.**- Dijó con una sonrisa. Yo aprete más fuerte de su mano.- **Tu si usaras mi tiburon.**

-**¡NO ES JUSTO!**- Gritó Nagisa enojado.

Makoto volvió con un trapo y limpio la mesa.

-**Yo pedí un delfin**.- Sonrió Makoto.- **Es como Haru.**

**-Pues entonces ademas de mi tiburon, yo pedire un Haruka**.- Apretó más fuerte de mi mano.

Una hora despues vinieron los padres de Nagisa. El se retiro, pero antes le rogo por ultima vez a Rin que le prestara su tiburon. Tuvo que ceder porque Nagisa insistia mucho. Despues la madre de Rin llamó a casa de Makoto para anunciarle que ya estaba por llegar.  
El tomo sus cosas y se fue a esperar afuera, pero yo le dije que se quedara.

-**Oye hace mucho frio afuera.**- Le dije yo.- **Espera a que llegue tu mamá.**

-**Deja que se valla Haru, así podremos quedarnos solos los dos.**- Acotó Makoto.- **Tengo muchos juguetes nuevos, un robot menos travieso que Nagisa**.- Rió.

-**Ya me voy...**- Rin salió por la puerta.

-**¡Espera Rin!**- Salí rapido sin ponerme ni la bufanda ni los guantes ni el gorro.

Afuera estaba muy frio. Envidie a Rin, el estaba abrigado.

-**R-rin...**- Estaba titirando.

**-Haru...**- Sentí como ponia su bufanda al rededor de mi cuello y rodeaba mi cara con sus calidos guantes.- **No deberias estar así...**

**-Gomene... es que... no queria que te fueras..**.- Tome sus manos sin retirarlas de mi rostro.

-**Tranquilo, volveremos a vernos en enero.**

**-Es mucho tiempo... ¿No me das un ultimo abrazo?**- Le pedí algo ruborizado. El me abrazo sin decir una palabra. Pero luego hablo.

-**Haru... ¿Sabes lo que es un muerdago?**

**-Eh... es una planta que dicen que hace a la gente besarse, nunca he visto uno**.- El señalo con la mirada hacia arriba.- **Cielos, muerdago, es el primero que veo... pero significa que...**- Se acercó despacio a mi y me dio un beso.

Era un suave y simple beso, solo juntamos nuestros labios. Luego de un tiempo el me soltó, me dio una sonrisa y volvio a abrazarme. El auto de su madre se estaciono frente a la puerta. Por la ventana pude ver a una chica mirarme fijamente y saludar. No se quien sea, tal vez su prima. El se subio al auto y se despidio con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-**Mi primer beso...**- Susurre. Con una mano tocaba mi boca y con la otra apretaba aquella bufanda.-** ... y con Rin...**

* * *

**Ellos son tan KAWAII X33**

**Mal pensaron cuando Makoto dijo lo de los juguetes, no me engañan ._. ... no puedo ser la unica enferma aqui.**

**Bueno, sayonara ^-^/**


End file.
